Under Your Spell
by Sillysockworm
Summary: Naruto learns his lesson to not mess with magic when a love spell goes horribly wrong, causing the entire male population of Konoha High School to become sexually attracted towards him, including four of the most popular guys at school. Molestation and mature content. Yaoi. Gaanaru, Sasunaru, Nejinaru, Itanaru, Sainaru and brief Narusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:- Hey people! Been a while, huh? Well, this is something that's been lying in my documents folder for some time now, and today I finally decided to buckle down (for 4 hours straight!) and get this chapter done, because I'm really excited about this storyline. I have various pieces of paper from over the months that have scenes which I've already prepared.. ANYWAY. Here it is. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto then Gaara would be mine... **

**Summary: Naruto learns his lesson to not mess with magic when a love spell goes horribly wrong, causing the entire male population of Konoha High School to become sexually attracted towards him. Molestation and mature content.**

* * *

•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.• **-(C h **a p t **e **r O **n e)-** •._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called, waving his hands in the air.

The School bell had just sounded a few minutes ago and people were streaming out of their classes on their way home or into town. Naruto was amongst this crowd and was making his way over to a group of girls standing separately by the door of a classroom.  
One of the girls, a girl with bright dyed-pink hair, turned to the sound of Naruto's voice. As soon as she saw him, however, she scowled and turned quickly back to her friends to say something to them, before waving to them and rushing into the throng of students.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto shouted, pushing through the people to get to her.  
There passed a couple of seconds in which the crowd swallowed them both up completely, but it lasted only until they made it out of the school doors and into the open. Everyone went off in their own direction, which relieved the claustrophobic struggle and made it possible to see ahead again.

And so, Naruto quickly spotted the pink girl as she was walking briskly away with her head down, trying to camouflage futilely into her surroundings. He ran a hand through his hair before grinning and running over towards her.

"SAKURAA!"

Suddenly she whirled around, almost causing Naruto to crash into her form.

"Stop following me, you fucking stalker!" She screamed, glaring at him venomously. "I swear to Kami I'll have a restraining order put on you!"

Naruto grinned, sticking his hand out in a Thumbs-up gesture.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Like now," he beamed, as if though oblivious to the girl's previous words.

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"No I do not fucking want to _hang out_, you complete moron! What is wrong with you?!"

"There's this really nice Ramen place that's just opened in town, I could take you there if you like?" he prevailed, happily avoiding her question.

The girl began to twitch.

"Or we could go to my place?"

She continued to twitch, her eyebrows performing a dance.

Naruto cocked his head and watched this display, his face lighting up at the sight. "Alright! My place it is!" He shouted gleefully and slapped his hands together, obviously mistaking the girl's irritation for anticipation.

The twitching girl, sensing that her protests were pointless, turned away from the blonde and twitched in another direction. "Stay the _fuck_ away from me, Uzumaki," she ground out before stiffly stomping off.

"Hmm? Ok… See you in class tomorrow, Sakura!"

He waited for a reply and received none.

Squinting after the now-disappearing-into-the-distance twitching girl, Naruto sniffed and rubbed his nose with his index finger.

Oh well, he'd tried. As he routinely did, for the past two years.

His logic was that if he asked Sakura enough times, she might eventually say yes.

He pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialled a number absently, not even having to look at the keypad. He waited as the phone rang.

"Sup, man?" a male voice answered.

"Hey Kiba, wanna come to mine so I can kick your ass at Call of Duty?"

"Ha, you're on!"

"See you in ten!" Naruto grinned and flipped his phone shut, his blue eyes shining.

* * *

"Fuck, man… you really need to replenish your fridge," Kiba whined. "You have like, no beer or alcohol."

They were at Naruto's house, stocking up on supplies in the kitchen before confining themselves to his bedroom, where they would surely stay for the remainder of the night, absorbed in video games. And they needed food if they were to keep their strength up. Not like sitting playing games uses much energy, apart from jabbing buttons with your fingers… but that was irrelevant. A guy would understand.

Currently, the blonde had his head poking into a kitchen cupboard, warily studying a spider dangling in the dark corner. He retrieved his head, grabbing a bag of doritos along his way and turned to see Kiba gazing forlornly at the contents of his fridge.

"I live with my grandma," he pointed out.

"So?" Kiba pouted. "My gran drinks."

"Your gran has issues." Naruto set the food down on the counter and began closing some of the cupboard doors that they'd left open.

Kiba snorted, "You have issues."

Reluctantly he closed the fridge and gathered up the stash that he'd managed to muster, consisting of four energy drinks; a pack of chorizo sausages; a stick of Salami; a jar of pickle; a jar of mayo; a loaf of bread; and a hunk of cheese.

The last of the cupboard doors closed with a _thud_ and the blonde turned to grab his share of supplies (crisps and dips) before smirking at the other boy. "Let's go, Dog-face."

_1 hour and 26 minutes later…_

**Kyuubi: 51  
Dog-face: 39**

"Blasphemy is a terrible sin," Naruto chided, wagging his finger at the other boy.

It did nothing to hinder the string of obscenities leaving Kiba's mouth as he threw down the Xbox controller.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, whisking up the object. "Careful with my baby." He cradled it in his arms and glared at Kiba.

"(censored censored you censored just censored censored)!"

"You are a poor excuse for a man," the blonde stated.

"I want a rematch!" Kiba hollered, finally abandoning his blasphemous rant. He sat facing Naruto with his fist raised, wild eyed and breathing heavily.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeaaaah. That's not happening."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"Because you're making me fear for my life," Naruto said simply, looking at Kiba with squinted eyes.

Said boy deflated and plopped back onto the couch. "Good. Be afraid. I'll gut you in your sleep, Uzumaki."

"No one likes a sore loser, kiba," the blonde chirped in reply.

Kiba scowled and was just opening his mouth to retort when the doorbell rang, cutting off whatever he may have had to say.

Naruto then jumped up with a fist pump and shouted, "Wonder who that could be!" before bolting out of the room and thundering down the stairs.

The brunette boy grumbled and slowly stood up before following his friend.

Naruto came to a skidding stop just as the doorbell rang for a second time. Grinning, he yanked the door wide open, not even checking through the peephole to see who it was, and standing there was the remainder of his friendship group: Shikamaru; Chouji; Shino; and Lee.

"Hey guys!" he shouted gleefully, "come on in!"

The boys casually walked into their friend's house, each pausing to high five a muttering Kiba in greeting. Once inside, Naruto pushed the door shut and stood grinning at his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Lee stepped forward with a thumbs up, "We are here to challenge you to a COD rematch!" his smile was dazzling.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru yawned.

At that moment, Shino and Chouji decided to make their way to Naruto's kitchen in search of manly snacks and beverages.

"Sorry, Lee," Kiba said, patting the green-clad boy on the shoulder, "I don't think you'll have much luck there." And with that he followed the two boys into the kitchen to aid with their quest to find a drop of alcohol.

"Naruto," Lee began, still smiling blindingly, "We must always strive to better ourselves while the power of youth is still on our side! We must always practice to be better and stronger than we were yesterday! It is for that reason that I believe I can beat you at a rematch!" He now stood facing Naruto with his hands on his hips.

Said blonde boy scratched his head thoughtfully and contemplated his friend's proposition. "Hmmm," he murmured, "I guess you did put it nicer than Kiba did… And your reasoning does make a lot of sense…"

Lee continued to strike his macho pose and dazzle.

"Ok! Let's rematch!" Naruto shouted, grinning.

"Yosh! I promise if I do not win then I shall do 100 sit ups!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Lee, I really don't think that's necessa-"

"You are absolutely right, Shikamaru, that is not nearly good enough," Lee's face became serious and he held his fist in front of him with his eyes blazing. "If I do not win then I shall do 300 situps!"

Shikamaru massaged the bridge of his nose and shook his head, muttering things about troublesome idiots.

"DUDE!" Kiba came bounding into the hallway, followed by a stoic Shino. "You seriously have no fucking alcohol. This is an outrage!"

Just then Chouji also emerged, appearing somewhat triumphant. His arms were laden with edible items that Naruto didn't even know he owned.

"It's cool, man," he said, addressing Kiba. "I got snacks."

"Chouji," Naruto whined, "grandma Tsunade is gonna kill me if we have no food left tonight – she only got groceries yesterday!"

"Whatever, man," Chouji replied, uninterested and now munching on a jumbo bag of beef jerky.

"Dude," Kiba prevailed, "You've gotta have some alcohol _somewhere_, like an emergency stash or something."

"Kiba is right," Shikamaru said lazily. "87% of homes have a secret stash of alcohol hidden somewhere on the premises." He glanced wearily at Lee, who was now doing star jumps in 'preparation' for the rematch. "And I really need a drink too."

"Ok, so it's decided then," Kiba said, nodding. "We'll search for the secret stash."

"Whaaat!?" Naruto cried in dismay, "What do you people take my grandma for? She doesn't even drink caffeine!"

Kiba smirked, "We'll see about that, Uzumaki. Let's split up, guys!"

And with that, Kiba bounded up the stairs with Shino and Shikamaru trudging after him, with sounds of "Fuck yeah!" and "troublesome" ensuing.

Lee sprang up from the ground where he was doing crunches and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Let's go rematch!"

Naruto immediately forgot his irritation as they both cried out "YOSH!" in unison and promptly followed the others upstairs so they could begin their friendly battle, leaving Chouji to happily munch on his snacks/feast as he also followed up the stairs.

* * *

**Kyuubi: 40  
Rock Lee: 40**

"Naruto, you really are a worthy opponent!" Lee exclaimed, saluting the blonde. "Next time I will do even better and I will beat you!"

Naruto just squinted at his friend.

_Thud._

"Hey, Naruto! We found something!" Kiba's voice hollered from somewhere in the house.

Naruto jumped up and ran in the direction of Kiba's voice. He came to a stop outside his grandma's bedroom, where everyone else was gathered by a ladder propped against the wall. He looked up to see Kiba halfway up the ladder with his head through the attic door in the roof, attempting to hoist himself up.

"Wow, I didn't even know that was there," Naruto blinked.

"That's because you're a dimwit," Kiba yelled down from inside the attic.

"Hey, shut up!" Naruto growled and proceeded to clamber up the ladder himself so he could beat the shit out of his friend.

He hoisted himself into the dark cavern just as Kiba had done and scuffled around in search of a light switch.

"You ok in there?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Yeah, fine!" Naruto replied, fingers fumbling with a wire.

_Click._

Suddenly the attic was filled with yellow dusty light and Naruto could see his shaggy haired friend at the other end of the room, standing by a light switch. Kiba's eyes were round and his mouth was wide agape as he stared at the wall to Naruto's left.

"Shit…" Kiba breathed.

Naruto turned and looked.

There, lined all along the left wall of the attic, was an immeasurable supply of alcohol, stored in cabinets and wine racks.

"I fucking knew it!" Kiba screamed in joy.

The rest of the gang then made their way up into the attic, Chouji reluctantly ditching his supplies in favour of a crisp packet and one free hand.

Kiba went over to inspect his heaven, running his hands along the obviously recently-used bottles of whiskey and gin. He travelled along to the end of the counters and reached across to a couple of small black boxes that stood by a kettle and some mugs.

"Looks like your granny even has herself some sneaky coffee up here, Naru-to," Kiba said teasingly.

"I – I don't – Um – what," Naruto stuttered, still in shock from discovering his Grandma's secret.

Suddenly, Naruto collapsed to the floor, landing with a _smack_ on his arse.

"My whole life has been a lie!" he wailed, hands covering his face.

As Naruto sat quivering on the floor, the rest of the gang began exploring the room while Kiba poured out some drinks. There was a resounding "cheers" and multiple _clinks_ as Naruto's friends toasted to their newfound discovery.

Conversation filled the attic and the blonde continued to rock on the wooden floor, muttering about lies.

"Hey, man," Kiba came up to the blonde form, holding a can of beer. "Don't beat yourself up about it. She was probably just trying to set a good example."

"Fat lot of good that's done," Naruto muttered.

Kiba leaned forwards with the intention of comforting his friend, but stopped as his eyes caught something glinting behind Naruto on a shelf. He stepped around the blonde and bent to examine the object. Realisation dawned on him and he stepped back, nearly tripping over Naruto who was still huddled on the floor.

"No way," he whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"No fucking way.." Kiba bit his lip, still retreating.

"Kiba, you're freaking me out," Naruto said, standing up and dusting himself down. "What is it?"

Kiba's behaviour had caught the attention of the rest of the group and they made their way over to him, all holding alcohol.

"Kiba, my friend, what is the matter?!" Lee yelled, concern on his face.

Kiba slowly raised his finger to point at the shelf behind Naruto. "Its… it's a book of witchcraft."

"Eh?" Naruto furrowed his brow and turned to look at the shelf.

Indeed, there lay a book, titled 'A Wiccan's book of spells and potions'.

Naruto's mouth dropped open in comical shock.

"DAFUQ!?"

"Naruto, your grandma's weird," Chouji said uncertainly, taking a sip of beer.

"Hey! Respect her when you're drinking her alcohol!"

Chouji shrugged.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled, punching the air. "Another discovery! I bet that book has a love spell in it!" He smiled his trademark dazzling smile.

Kiba shook himself to rid his initial shock. "Yeah, you're right, Lee. It probably does," he said, holding his thumb and forefinger against his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"We should cast a spell to improve our chances with the ladies!" Lee struck another pose, fire burning in his eyes.

Kiba's face lit up with excitement. "Fuck yeah, let's do this!" he hollered.

There were resounding cheers of agreement.

Naruto laughed nervously and glanced toward the open attic door. "I'm not so sure, guys…" he muttered, "I don't think grandma Tsunade meant for anyone to find this shit.. it could be dangerous."

He thought of his grandmother's unlined but stern face and winced. She would certainly kill him if she found out what they were doing.

"Come on, man," Kiba grinned. "Live a little!"

With that said, Kiba rushed towards the shelf and made to reach for the book, but Naruto promptly snatched it away from his grasp and cradled it against his chest with a scowl. There was no way he was going to let Kiba get his paws all over it.

"Fine!" He ground out, "but if we're doing this – which I still don't think we should – then I'm going to be the one to read from the book and to touch it, seeing as it's on MY property."

Kiba whooped, along with Lee and Chouji, while Shino stayed expressionless behind his dark sunglasses and Shikamaru shook his head in vague annoyance.

The next few minutes consisted of Naruto flipping through the pages of the book while everyone else set down their cans of beer and other drinks, Naruto barking out instructions for candles, and for everyone to sit down in a circle with him in the middle.

After all the candles were lit and Kiba had flipped off the light switch, everyone sat down in a circle as instructed, with Naruto in the middle. Their faces were all bathed in an eerie light which danced and flickered, causing shadows to play across their features.

They were ready.

Slowly, so as to get the pronunciation right, Naruto began reading out the scripture on a page titled as 'Love Spell'. The words were in a foreign language, some ancient tongue which had long since been forgotten. They snaked through the air and a chill seeped into the room, causing the hair to stand up on Naruto's neck. But he continued.

_"Maitasuna aurkitu ahal izango duzu eta eutsi bahitu.  
Dezakezu-katea da, eta zure bihotza aprobetxa dezagun.  
Zure benetako maitasuna konturatzen zara."_

A breeze picked up the silky strands of Naruto's blonde hair and twirled them across his face, caressing his cheeks.

"It says you have to hold an image of your crush in your mind and then blow out the candle in front of you," Naruto stated, leaning down to pick up his own candle.

The guys complied, each picking up their candles and closing their eyes.

Naruto thought of Sakura, with her bright pink hair and shining green eyes. He thought of how her sweet voice said his name whenever she rejected him. Rejected him.. Because she loved another. She loved Sasuke. Naruto frowned. This spell would change that.

_Tomorrow I will ask her again._

Sakura would be his. Not Sasuke's.

In unison they all blew out their candles and the room became awash with darkness once again.

* * *

**AN**: **So yeah, this is the beginning of all chaos that ensues. Prepare yourselves for some serious yaoi moments, molestation, and you can say goodbye to NaruSaku.**

**kukukuku. **

**Review!**** If you want yaoi sooner... **

***If you want to translate the 'ancient language', it is in Basque.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **** Ohayo! Man, this was fun to write! So just to clarify for anyone who was wondering, the reason everyone so recklessly performed that love spell in the last chapter was because they were all so tipsy and were like 'oh why the hell not' - I mean, who doesn't do stupid things when they're drunk!? And Naruto also secretly wanted to do it anyway because he lurrrrves Sakura. Or so he thinks... kukukuku. **

**Disclaimer:**** Bah. I don't own Naruto. Also, there are brief references to Harry Potter (don't own him either).  
**

**So, the molestation begins...**

* * *

•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.• -**(****C h **a p t **e **r T **w**** o)**- •._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•

* * *

_"It says you have to hold an image of your crush in your mind and then blow out the candle in front of you," Naruto stated, leaning down to pick up his own candle._

_The guys complied, each picking up their candles and closing their eyes._

_Naruto thought of Sakura, with her bright pink hair and shining green eyes. He thought of how her sweet voice said his name whenever she rejected him. Rejected him.. Because she loved another. She loved Sasuke. Naruto frowned. This spell would change that._

Tomorrow I will ask her again.

_Sakura would be his. Not Sasuke's._

_In unison they all blew out their candles and the room became awash with darkness once again._

* * *

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba yelled up the stairs, "You're gonna make us late!"

A busty blonde woman rounded the corner, coming from the kitchen. She looked at Kiba and sighed.

"Late again, huh?" she asked. Kiba nodded.

"That won't do," she smirked.

Tsunade drew in a deep breath and put her hands on her hips before bellowing, "NARUTO IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW THEN I'LL-"

"Ok Kiba, let's go!" Naruto ran downstairs as a blonde blur and grabbed his friend's arm before pulling him swiftly out the front door.

"Bye, baa-chan!" he yelled behind him, without looking back. The door slammed shut.

After they crossed the road and rounded a corner, Naruto finally slowed down and released his hold on Kiba's arm.

"Phew, that was close," the blonde laughed in relief.

Kiba frowned. "When are you going to stop avoiding her?"

"Ano.. I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto subtly sped up his pace while avoiding his friend's eyes.

Kiba sighed and adjusted his pace to match his friend's. "Naruto, you'll need to face her sometime, you know," he said. "You can't go on like this forever."

"Whatever," Naruto grunted. "Enough about baa-chan."

They were coming closer to the school now, as it was just visible ahead of them. However, they were late and the bell had already gone for registration, meaning there was nobody lingering in the school grounds, except for a few dragglers who were hoping to miss as much as possible.

"I wonder if that love spell worked," Naruto mused, smiling as he thought of Sakura.

"I fucking hope so, man," Kiba said, "you have no idea how bad I need to get laid."

"Don't you think it was wrong of us, though?" Naruto asked, "I mean, messing with the will of others and whatever?"

"Nah, man! Someone was bound to find it sooner or later and then it would only have been a matter of time before they did the same thing." Kiba grinned and brought his hands to behind his head, elbows in the air. "We are the gods of love, dude."

"Yeah! But more like wizards, ne?!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Okay then, harry."

Naruto laughed. Soon enough, they were both in fits of laughter. The whole situation was ridiculous. To think they had performed a _love spell_ and were now debating the ethics of said performance! Magic didn't even exist. There was no such thing. Was there?

Despite their logic and knowledge of reality, both boys still hoped that the spell might have worked. It may have been their boyish naivety, but they longed for something to mess up the routines of daily life and to bring excitement. There was nothing wrong with hope, right?

That's what Kiba told himself. If it didn't work, then it didn't work.

But if it did… well then, the whole ordeal would have been worth the effort.

They both continued to snort with laughter, Naruto jumping around with an invisible wand and making _whooshing _sounds while casting invisible spells.

At that moment, a younger girl from their school walked past them quickly with her head down, trying to get to school as fast as possible. She looked up as Naruto jumped into her path and gave him a strange look as he pointed his wand at her and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Her eyes widened momentarily and then she frowned, walking around him.

"Freaks," she muttered.

Kiba howled with laughter and wolf whistled at the girl.

"Man, that was priceless!" he punched the blonde appreciatively in the shoulder.

Naruto dropped his wand and scratched his nose sheepishly. "heh.."

_I can't wait to talk to Sakura again. _He grinned, and they both sped up their pace to make it into school, only 10 minutes later than usual.

* * *

"Settle down everyone!" Iruka hushed his class and wiped down the board so he could write down new instructions.

'**I want you all to arrange yourselves into groups of 5 for our next project. Do this quickly and quietly without further ado.' **

Naruto glanced at Kiba who was sitting next to him and shrugged. It was always groups of 5 that Iruka wanted, but their group would always consist of 6 so as to not leave any of their friends out.

"Maybe we should separate ourselves this time and go sit with the ladies," Kiba smirked.

Naruto blinked and looked over at Sakura wistfully. It was already 3rd period and he hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," he smiled at his friend.

"Ok, you go sit with Sakura," Kiba said, standing up. "and I'll go find Hinata."

And with that, Kiba prowled towards the blushing girl, seizing her as his partner. Naruto saw Chouji with Ino and he also spotted Shikamaru with Temari, and they all came together to make a group of six.

"_Ohhhh_ kay," Naruto said, standing up. "Time to find Sakura.."

Suddenly, there was a body in his line of sight, blocking off his search for the pink-haired girl. Another body came swiftly to his right, while two others came to his left.

"Huh?" He blinked, staring up at the culprits. "Move outta my way, I gotta find Sakura- ooof!" Naruto yelped as he was pushed firmly down by a pair of strong hands behind him, settling him securely back into his previous seat.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" He yelled, glaring at the guy behind him.

Naruto then saw who the guy was and shock jerked him backwards as he flinched instinctively.

"Uh… Gaara?" he blinked, incredulous.

The red headed boy stared at him with pale piercing eyes, not saying anything. Then, he moved towards Naruto, causing the boy to cower in reaction, before slowly sitting down into the seat beside him, which Kiba had previously occupied.

Naruto stared at the boy in shock, not daring to say anything more in fear of provoking Konoha High's most dangerous pupil. As he stared, he became aware of the other three guys also settling themselves down at the table where Naruto sat. He looked at them all, sitting across from him and Gaara, and his eyes only widened further. Neji, Sasuke and Sai were sat staring back at him with casual ease.

"Ano… What do you guys want?" he asked fearfully. These four boys were his worst nightmare. They were the most popular and most desirable boys in high school, and had also been Naruto's personal bullies for the past five years. With the exception of Gaara, who usually only stood to the side, observing the events with a dangerous glint in his eyes. But Naruto was thankful that he had never faced Gaara, as he had heard terrifying stories about Sabaku's victims, who were often never seen again.

Sai always confused Naruto, as he would taunt the blonde boy with sarcasm that sounded so sincere, that he never knew what to believe.  
Neji was the richest of the four, and he was also the meanest. He would say the most hurtful things and was usually the first to initiate a physical attack.  
Sasuke had once been Naruto's best friend. But ever since high school began, the rivalry became too much for their friendship to sustain itself. They had been enemies ever since Naruto found out that Sakura was in love with Sasuke. And it was Sasuke who could hurt Naruto the most, could mess with his head and could make him cry.

However, these boys had not approached Naruto since they were freshmen, and they were now sophomores. So what were they doing here, sitting across from Naruto and staring at him so calmly?

"We want to be your partners," Gaara murmured from Naruto's left.

"Hn," Sasuke clarified.

Neji nodded while Sai only smiled tauntingly.

"What!?" Naruto squeaked, rising slightly. "I'm sorry, if you want to talk to me about something then find me later. I have to find Sakura."

"Sit down," Gaara said dangerously. Naruto whimpered and cast a desperate look towards Kiba.

'_What's going on?' _Kiba mouthed, a look of confusion on his face at his friend's predicament.

'_I have no fucking clue!' _Naruto mouthed in reply, eyes still wide with fear. _'help me...' _

Kiba shook his head and raised his hands in a 'how?' gesture, before Iruka cleared his throat and began talking again.

"Good. Now that you have all formed your groups, please listen to these instructions…"

Naruto looked away from his teacher, instantly tuning out. He was in a very sticky situation and he had no idea how to get out of it. He searched the room for his beloved Sakura and found her sitting at a table next to Lee, along with Shino and tenten and kankuro.

'_Why, Lee – that fucking no good, dead brained-' _

Naruto clenched his jaw and glared at the green clad boy who was smiling idiotically at Sakura. So he had envisioned Sakura as well when they were casting the spell? That was not good. Naruto hissed in anger.

"Keep hissing like that and you might turn into a snake, Naruto-kun," Sai whispered, smiling.

Naruto's face faltered, and he cast a nervous look at his new project partners. He saw them all staring quietly back at him and he pouted, sliding down into his seat.

How had this happened…? And what the _fuck_ was going on?!

* * *

After their lesson with Iruka it was lunch break, and as soon as the bell sounded Naruto was out in a flash, grabbing his friends along the way.

"Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go," he muttered, dragging the boys as far away from the classroom as possible.

They came to a stop in a semi-busy corridor, where Naruto slid down the wall to sit on his ass on the floor, running his hands through his hair.

"What the _fuck_," he began.

"Hey, Naruto, how come you teamed up with those four guys?" Lee asked, standing in front of the blonde with his hands on his hips.

"Shut up," Naruto growled, kicking his leg out to trip up the other guy, who only dodged it. "I didn't ask for them to come sit with me. I still don't know what the hell happened!"

Naruto stood up and looked at his friends with watery eyes.

Chouji came forward and offered Naruto a potato chip to console him, but Naruto declined.

"Thanks Chouji, but I don't think I can eat anything right now," he sniffed.

Kiba patted the blonde's shoulder, "how about we go to our spot and we try to figure this out?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Lee shouted, punching the air. "Let us all go to the roof! Yosh!"

And with Lee leading the way, the six of them began their way to the roof where they usually hung out.

However, the journey was interrupted.

"Hey, blondie!" A guy shouted, moving towards Naruto. "Wanna give me a piece of that ass?" he asked, before pinching Naruto's arse.

Naruto yelped and jumped back, punching the guy in the jaw.

"What the hell is wrong with you, pervert?!"

"Yeah, I'd like a slice of that cake, too," someone else was now also in front of Naruto.

"Make that three slices."

"No, make it four."

"Give us a kiss, sugar."

"Man, you're fine."

"Hey, what's your number?"

"Hot damn."

Suddenly, there was a whole crowd of guys in front of Naruto, all of them reaching out to grab what they could of him. There were hands on his face and in his hair, hands on his neck and on his torso, hands on his abdomen and on his…

"GYAAAAH!" Naruto screamed, before a hand reached through the mass of people, grabbed his shirt and pulled.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go!" Kiba had a hold of Naruto's arm as he pulled him through the crowd and they ran, bolting down the corridor to the set of stairs at the end. Lee was already there, holding the stairwell door open for the gang, before slamming it shut on the faces of the pursuing mob. They all ran up the stairs as fast as they could, Chouji wheezing loudly, until they came to the very top and burst through the door leading to the roof.

When everyone was through, Lee and Shikamaru worked together to tie the door shut with a piece of wire they'd found on the floor, twisting it so nobody could break through.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang hid behind a wall around the corner from the door, where they stood with their hands on their knees, panting hard.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Naruto demanded as Lee and Shikamaru joined them.

Kiba snickered. Naruto glared at him.

"Are you up to this!?" Naruto rounded on Kiba. "Were you behind that whole thing in class earlier, too?!"

Kiba threw his hands up as he laughed. "Whoa, calm down, man. I have nothing to do with this," he snickered some more. "But I wish I did. This is a pretty good joke."

Naruto's nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes. "Why, you-!"

"Naruto, be reasonable," Shikamaru began lazily. "This all seems quite coincidental." The boy yawned. "I mean, I think I can see what's going on here."

Naruto blinked. "You can?"

The lazy teen nodded, "Yeah."

"Well then, what is it?!"

"It's obvious. You fucked up that love spell for yourself."

"Whaaaaat?!" Naruto screeched.

"Oh, yeah, that does make sense," Kiba nodded.

Chouji and Shino also nodded, while Lee punched his fist into his hand, "Shikamaru, that is an excellent explanation!"

"But I did everything right," Naruto whined. "It can't have gone wrong!"

"Apparently it did," Shikamaru stated. "It's clear that instead of making Sakura fall in love with you, you've made the whole male population of the school lust after you instead."

"Yeah man," Kiba said. "It explains why those four wanted to partner with you today in class."

The blonde shook his head slowly with a horrified look on his face. "No... It can't be…"

"Well," said Kiba, grinning, "there's only one way to find out!"

He grabbed his blonde friend by the arm and, ignoring his indignant squawks, pulled him over to the edge of the roof where they could see the whole school milling about on their lunch break.

He pulled in a deep breath and –

"No, wait, Kiba-!" Naruto said, panicking.

"NARUTO'S NAKED!" Kiba screamed gleefully at the top of his lungs.

Instantly, there was a sea of upturned male faces, staring at them both with drool filled grins, like predators anticipating their prey.

"See," Kiba said loudly. "There's no way I could have gotten _everyone_ at this school in on a joke."

The sea of guys began to wolf whistle at Naruto, moving closer to him until they surrounded the building which the gang were sat on top of.

"P-PERVERTS!" Naruto stammered, his face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"I rest my case," Shikamaru drawled.

Naruto groaned and stepped back from the roof's edge. He dragged his hands down his face and whimpered. "Great. Why did this have to happen to me?"

* * *

**Well, Naru-chan, because you have yaoi fangirls who are sadistic perverts and desperately want to see you molested by your sexy project partners! *laughs evilly***

**AN: cough. So yeah, the gang has it figured, and Naruto has got himself into a bit of a pickle. Sorry if you were expecting something from those other four in this chappie, I thought I'd rather build up the suspense and longing. All in good time, my friends! After all, those guys do have excellent will power and control! Don't hate me! *Ducks and dodges shoe missile*  
**

**REVIEW. **

***Baa-chan: Grandma  
Ano: Umm  
Ne: isn't it?/right?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's**** Note:**** Hey you guys! Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate it and it has inspired and motivated me to write this chapter super quick! Things are starting to take shape as it becomes clear what Naruto's future has in store for him.**

**Also, someone asked me how Naruto understood the love spell. And my answer is that the instructions were written in english, only the actual incantations were written in the ancient langauge. Naruto didnt understand the incantations (hence why he didnt know what he was getting himself into) but he managed to pronounce them correctly. **

**Disclaimer:**** maybe in some parallel world I own, but not in this one.. *cry***

* * *

•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.• -**(C h **a p t **e **r T h** r e e)**- •._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•

* * *

_"See," Kiba said loudly. "There's no way I could have gotten everyone at this school in on a joke."_

_The sea of guys began to wolf whistle at Naruto, moving closer to him until they surrounded the building which the gang were sat on top of._

_"P-PERVERTS!" Naruto stammered, his face flushed with embarrassment and anger._

_"I rest my case," Shikamaru drawled._

_Naruto groaned and stepped back from the roof's edge. He dragged his hands down his face and whimpered. "Great. Why did this have to happen to me?"_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he was walking home from school later that day. The last two periods hadn't gone by fast enough for him, what with the now obvious stares and leers from his male peers. Even his teacher, Itachi sensei, had seemed to be checking him out.

And now it was Friday afternoon and the rest of the gang had all gone out to town on dates with their crushes. The love spell had even allowed Lee to successfully manage something which Naruto had been failing to achieve for the past four years; a date with Sakura.

He growled and stomped his feet in annoyance. Damn that Lee!

With everyone out of commission for the weekend, Naruto was stuck with absolutely nothing to do for the next two days. He had tried begging Kiba to just take Sunday off to spend with him, but Kiba had rather harshly rejected him.

"_No, Naruto. I told you – I really freaking need to get laid. It's not my fault you fucked things up for yourself…"_

Naruto pouted as he remembered those words and grumbled under his breath. "Fucking Inuzuka. Goddam useless piece of shit."

"Dobe."

Naruto gasped and whirled around upon hearing that voice. Was that - ?

There, walking leisurely behind him, was Sasuke Uchiha. When was the last time the raven had spoken to him like this, without anyone else around? Naruto felt something crumble in his heart, feeling the usual grief of a lost bond.

He tried to compose himself but saw from the smirk on Sasuke's face that he had seen the rush of emotion.

Naruto clenched his fists by his side to contain his anger. "What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto ground out.

He had stopped walking but was now only around the corner from his house. _If he tries anything then I can always run, _he thought.

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki," Sasuke smirked. "I only came to tell you about our next project meeting. You ran away too fast for us to tell you the plans."

"Shut up," Naruto muttered. "I wasn't running away, I was just… I needed to be somewhere."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "I don't care. The meeting is tomorrow and its at my house. You still remember the way to my house, right?" he smirked mockingly.

Naruto bit down on his cheeks to stop a retort which could get him into trouble. Instead he said, "And what if I'm busy tomorrow?" his eyes narrowed.

"Cancel. If you're not there tomorrow, Uzumaki, I _will_ pay you a visit. I think we both know how that will end," Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto bit his lip. What to do? It was definitely not a good idea for him to go but it seemed he had no –

"Oh and one more thing," Sasuke murmured. He was suddenly right beside Naruto, arm across his chest as he faced the opposite direction as the blonde. He leaned his lips close against Naruto's ear, brushing it delicately.

"One way or another, I will make you come," he whispered. Naruto shivered.

"So don't fight it."

Naruto's mouth parted in shock as he registered the words. Surely Sasuke had not just made an innuendo? He couldn't have meant anything more than Naruto coming to his house tomorrow, right?

Sasuke laughed softly as he lifted his arm from the blonde's chest and moved on forwards, past him.

"I'll see you tomorrow… Dobe."

Naruto was frozen in shock, staring at the space Sasuke had occupied. His heart was beating frantically.

"Oh, kami…" He whispered. "This is such a mess."

* * *

After his confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto had gone home in a daze and had absently greeted Tsunade, forgetting completely about avoiding her. He had floated up the stairs and to his room, where he lay on his bed and contemplated life and its meaning. This is how his evening progressed, before eventually it was Saturday morning and he was staring up at his ceiling, thinking about all of his life's mistakes.

"Wake up sunshine!" Tsunade shouted, bursting into his room and causing the door to slam into the wall and leave a crack.

She huffed when she saw that Naruto was already awake, but was lying unblinking on his back.

"Get up, brat!" she yelled. "Stop brooding and go eat some breakfast."

Naruto turned and looked at her solemnly. "What's the point?"

"What?" She asked, bewildered. "That's not like you."

She picked up a stray pillow from the ground and launched it at Naruto's face.

"Get up you little piece of shit!"

Naruto snapped. "Shut up, you old hag!" Tsunade smirked. That was more like her grandson.

Naruto sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll eat something." He got up slowly and yawned. "But then I gotta go somewhere."

"Where?" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Uh, I gotta go to Kiba's place," he lied. "We have a project meeting."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Whatever, brat. Just don't be gone too long. You gotta spend some time with your baa-chan, too," she said before leaving Naruto's room, satisfied that she'd fulfilled her role as a grandmother.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he got dressed, tugging on a black T-shirt with orange cut offs. He fastened his favourite necklace, a cylindrical tanzanite gemstone, around his neck and hid it beneath his t-shirt.

He went downstairs and quickly ate some toast, before heading on out to the Uchiha Residence, a place he had not been in many years.

Sasuke hadn't told him yesterday exactly what time he needed to be there, so Naruto thought it was best for him to just go as soon as possible. Along his journey, Naruto concluded that there was no point in brooding over the turn of events any longer, and him being an optimist, he immediately returned to his usual naïve and happy self, oblivious to what lay ahead.

* * *

"Ohayo, Itachi-sama!" Naruto chirped, smiling brightly up at his teacher.

"Naruto," the man replied. "It's been a long time."

Itachi stood to the side to let Naruto in and softly closed the door behind him.

"I assume you're here to see my brother," he said. Itachi placed his hand on the small of Naruto's back and guided him into the house, stopping in front of a large set of doors which, if Naruto remembered correctly, lead to the Library.

"Or have you come to see me?" The older man smirked, lowering his hand slightly.

Naruto squeaked and jumped forwards, waving his hands in the air. "No! No, I mean, yes, I have come to see Sasuke," he laughed nervously, "Thankyousorrybye!" And he turned and burst into the old Library, leaving a smirking Itachi behind him.

_He was so close to touching my ass,_ Naruto thought as he plopped down onto a sofa, flustered.

_I need to be more careful. _

Naruto blew out a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks as he laid his head back. He allowed himself to study the ceiling of the room, his eyes roving over each design and magnificent contour. He breathed in the scent of old books and leather, closing his eyes as memories flooded his mind and played out as ghosts in front of him.

Him and Sasuke, playing in this room, running through the aisles of books as if it were a maze. The eight year old versions of them collapsed on the rug in front of Naruto, laughing in each other's arms. And then _him_, making a promise which he would one day shatter into a million pieces.

"_You'll always be my best friend, Naruto."_

Suddenly, Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto and the ghosts were gone. He looked down with expressionless obsidian eyes. "You're early, dobe."

Naruto frowned. "You didn't tell me when to be here for, teme," he muttered.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. He moved forwards and set himself down next to Naruto.

"Whatever. It just means we've got time to kill."

And then Sasuke was leaning over Naruto, pinning his arms down above his head as he stared deep into the blonde's cerulean eyes, drinking in the shock and confusion with a smirk.

Naruto sputtered and struggled against the raven's hold, but it was to no avail. His form was smaller and weaker than the Uchiha's, meaning resistance was futile. He bit his lip, trying to think.

Sasuke leaned into the blonde and trailed his nose down the side of Naruto's neck. "I told you yesterday not to fight it," he murmured.

Naruto trembled at the sensation of Sasuke's lips on his neck and gasped when he felt the other boy bite down.

Sasuke sucked on the spot he had marked, eliciting a slight moan from the blonde. He smirked, and moved his mouth upwards to latch onto Naruto's earlobe, tugging and rubbing it with his tongue.

Naruto squirmed, his face flushed, and tried to move his face away from the administrations, but this only provided more of Naruto's neck for Sasuke to devour.

"Sas... Sasuke," Naruto panted, "Stop…"

Just then, the doors to the library creaked open and Sasuke was off of Naruto, faster than the blink of an eye. He sat next to where the blonde still lay with his arms above his head, face flushed and neck covered in red tinges. The raven seemed completely composed. It was as if nothing had even happened.

"Sai couldn't make it," Neji said as he came into view. His gaze found Naruto's flushed form splayed out on the sofa and his eyes narrowed. "I hope you two haven't started without us."

Naruto sat up, groaning softly. He rubbed his assaulted neck and glared at the boy sitting next to him.

"You are such a jerk, you know that?" He said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Now then," murmured Gaara from Neji's side. Naruto flinched. "Let's begin this meeting."

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and they all went over to a huge dining table situated by the main window of the room. Naruto sat down near the middle so that he could look out into the garden, and Gaara again sat down in the seat to his left, with Sasuke and Neji across from him.

"Firstly," Neji began, "we must decide what we will do our project on." He looked over at Naruto. "Uzumaki, any ideas?"

"Umm, I think we should do it on…" Naruto trailed off, scrunching up his face. "What was the subject again?"

"Dobe. Do you ever listen in class?"

Naruto growled, "Shut up, teme."

"You don't even know what lesson we were in, do you?" Sasuke smirked.

"I do!" Naruto shouted, indignant. "We were in History."

"That is incorrect," Gaara said quietly, eyes narrowing.

Naruto gulped. "Okay… so what was it then?" he asked.

"We were in Biology," Neji said, calmly. "And the subject for our project is the Body's response to a stimulus."

"Oh, okay. Heh."

"I bet you don't know what a stimulus is," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto.

"I do, too!" Naruto pouted. "It's something that causes a reaction in the body! Like... Pavlov's salivating dogs." He beamed proudly.

"Yes, Uzumaki," Neji said.

Naruto beamed brighter.

"But that is Psychology and we are doing Biology," Neji said with a leer.

Naruto's face fell in disappointment. He had been so sure that he'd known the correct information for their subject and it turned out that his information _was_ correct, but it was for a completely different topic. What use was that?

"So what we have to decide is, which stimulus to study and investigate," Neji said, spreading out a sheet of paper on the table. He held a pen in his hand and looked at the others expectantly. "Any ideas?"

Naruto scrunched his eyes shut in thought. A stimulus… The body's reaction to a stimulus…

"I know!" he shouted, punching the air, "How about 'the body's reaction to Ramen'?!" he grinned. "Then our project will be easy. I can be the test dummy and eat lots of Ramen, while you guys record the results!" He sat back, smiling in satisfaction.

There was a moment of silence.

"You are an idiot," said Sasuke.

Naruto huffed.

"Uzumaki, Sasuke is right – that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard," Neji said disgustedly. "We need our project to be better than everyone else's and that's not going to happen with a stupid idea like that."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he sputtered.

"However," Neji continued, "I agree with one aspect of your idea. That you shall be our 'test dummy', from which we will record our findings." He smirked. "It's the best way you could contribute."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked in agreement.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "That's so mean," he muttered. But it wasn't exactly surprising, considering who these guys were. He sighed.

"Lust."

Naruto blinked and looked at the red headed boy next to him, taken back.

"Wh-what?"

Pale green eyes stared back at him without expression. "Lust," Gaara repeated. "Our stimulus will be lust."

Neji and Sasuke began laughing, while Naruto only sat and stared at Gaara, dumbfounded. Lust? He wanted their Stimulus to be… Lust?

"Alright then, agreed," Neji said, smirking. "Our title will be 'the body's reaction to lust' and Naruto will be our test dummy." He began writing down their aims and hypotheses for the project, also sectioning off the different roles of the team members. "And we will each take it in turns to experiment on Naruto."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Ano… I'm pretty sure that sounds like planned sexual harassment…"

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto whined and promptly dropped his head onto the table with a _thud _and began to lightly bash his head against the wood. The other three boys continued to devise the outline of their study and to plan how they would inflict the stimulus of Lust onto the poor defenceless blonde boy. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. Their actions were due to the faulty love spell, a force he was unable to stop. He could feel a headache coming on. _I think I need to call Kiba,_ he thought, miserably. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**AN:**** So, there we have it! Those guys have come up with a plausible excuse to molest little Naru-chan, all in the name of a Biology experiment! They have him trapped and he has no excuse to run away... He must contribute to the project! They are under the works of the love spell, but they themselves sure are imaginative, kukukuku.. **

**Please keep reviewing! It really makes my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's ****Note:**** Cha****! Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I couldn't believe it when I saw them all! I was going to write this all yesterday and post it as well but I started watching Naruto and before I knew it I was being sucked in and literally that's all I did all day! You guys understand, right? I mean, it's NARUTO. Oh the awesomeness. Also, it was Sunday and Sunday is anime day anyway. :P**

**Still, two days later is still pretty good, ne? Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own Naruto. Wait, no! I mean I _don't_ own Naruto! Yeah! Phew, that was close... **

* * *

•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.• -**(C** **h** a p **t e** r F o **u r)**- •._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•

* * *

_Naruto sweat dropped. "Ano… I'm pretty sure that sounds like planned sexual harassment…"_

_"Shut up, dobe."_

_Naruto whined and promptly dropped his head onto the table with a thud and began to lightly bash his head against the wood. The other three boys continued to devise the outline of their study and to plan how they would inflict the stimulus of Lust onto the poor defenceless blonde boy. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. Their actions were due to the faulty love spell, a force he was unable to stop. He could feel a headache coming on. I think I need to call Kiba, he thought, miserably. It was going to be a long weekend._

_He lifted his head and summoned his strength to try one more time to find a foothold for control._

"_You guys know I don't want to do this, right?" he asked, quietly._

"_That is irrelevant," Neji countered. "you will do it, because you know there will be consequences if you don't."_

_Naruto bit his lip, frowning. Was there no way out of this? A thought suddenly came to him and he looked up to face Neji. "This is against the rules," he said slowly, carefully. "Isn't it?" _

_His suspicions were confirmed when Neji's face darkened and he began to glare. _

"_I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling triumphant. "This kind of experiment is against the school rules; you're not allowed to sexually harass me as part of a school project… you'd get in trouble for it if anyone found out!" Naruto sat back, grinning happily. _

_There was a split second of silence in which the air seemed to become charged with tension, causing the hair on Naruto's neck to stand on end. He blinked and the smile fell from his face._

"_Do you really think something like that would stop us?" Neji asked darkly. "I am a Hyuuga and I am superior. Even if you were to tell Iruka-sensei, or anyone for that matter, there is nothing they could do about it." Neji sneered. "I could get away with anything," he hissed. "I have status, and that means connections in high places. So you can kiss that plan goodbye, Uzumaki."_

_After that, Naruto went back to bashing his head against the table, having thoroughly given up on trying to resist anything. His fate was sealed. He had an entire week before this project was due, meaning an entire week of planned molestation. And then after that, it would surely continue. He briefly wondered with a faint sense of hope if the love spell had an expiry date. _

_He groaned, resenting his reckless nature, and was miserable for the rest of the meeting._

* * *

The meeting had ended sometime in the late afternoon. As soon as Neji had uttered the words "meeting adjourned" Naruto had hightailed it out of the place, before any of them could stop him and decide to begin their experiments right there and then. He'd dragged himself up to his room, flopped onto his bed and called Kiba to relay the events of that day.

"Man, that sounds like a real mess you've got yourself in," Kiba laughed.

Naruto growled. "Kiba, it's not even funny! They're going to molest me!"

At that, Kiba only laughed harder.

"You fucking moron!" Naruto screamed into the receiver, glaring at it. "You're supposed to be my best friend!" his voice raised a couple of octaves.

"Naruto, you brat, shut the fuck up!" Tsunade shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Make me, you old bag of bones!" he shouted back, covering his hand over the phone's receiver. Tsunade began to shout back a string of incoherent obscenities, but Naruto couldn't understand a word she was saying so he shrugged, lifting his hand from the receiver and allowing his baa-chan to shout in vain.

"What the fuck do I do?" he hissed quietly.

Kiba chuckled. "Well, if you weren't such a weakling you could probably defeat them all in a battle of strength. What a shame about your disposition," he teased.

"Huh, my what?" Naruto asked, frowning.

On the other line, Kiba sweat dropped. So much for teasing.

"Whatever, Kiba. Please just be serious?" Naruto whined.

He heard Kiba sigh. "Honestly, Naruto? I think you need to talk to your grandma about it. She'll know what to do because it was her book of spells."

"But Kiba, that would mean admitting I've seen what a lousy liar and hypocrite she is… and I'll get into trouble!" He whimpered, thinking about the smack his baa-chan could deliver. When his jii-chan was still alive, Tsunade had countlessly put him in hospital with broken bones, feigning innocence to the doctors about the injuries. It would help that she was a doctor herself, so she could come up with plausible explanations for the accidents. Poor Jiraiya jii-chan, may his soul rest in peace. Naruto shuddered.

There was knock on the front door downstairs and Naruto heard the doorbell go, before listening to his still-grumbling baa-chan go answer it. He raised his head when he heard faint surprise in her voice.

"Ano… brat, it's for you!" she shouted.

"Coming!" He shouted in response.

"Kiba, I'm gonna have to call you back – there's someone at the door," he grunted.

"Make that tomorrow, Hinata's back from the restroom. Heh, wish me luck!" _click. _

Naruto sighed and lowered the phone from his ear. He shook his head absently at his friend's one-track mind and made his way down the stairs.

"Naruto, you've got a fucking visitor!" Tsunade shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know, I heard you the first time!" he snapped, rounding the corner. He blinked. "Oh! Umm, hi Neji…?"

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, surveying his visitor.

Tsunade grumbled and stomped off.

"Did I forget something at Sasuke's?" Narutoe asked, tilting his head to the side. He furrowed his brows, realising something. "Hey! How did you know where I live?!" Neji had never once been to Naruto's house before, so him turning up here was a bit creepy.

"I have my ways," the Hyuuga replied, passively. "And yes, you forgot your copy of the schedule. You're going to need it." He smirked.

Naruto grumbled and took the sheet of paper being offered to him, not meeting the other boy's eyes.

"Try not to lose it, Uzumaki," Neji said after he'd handed it over. "We don't want you to be… caught off guard." His translucent lilac eyes glinted malevolently.

Naruto hesitated. "Ano…" he began, "What did you mean earlier today?" he bit his lip nervously. "When you said there would be consequences?" he glanced at Neji's face.

Neji seemed to consider his next move. He remained stoic as he then leaned forward slightly, his face impassive. However, the glint in his eyes remained.

"What I meant was," Neji said, his face close to Naruto's. "If you try to resist, I'll lose control completely and have my way with you." His eyes narrowed. "I'm trying to hold back, because I know I can make my actions beneficial to our academia in the name of our project. But if you resist… I'd have to make you mine. And that could mean war with Sasuke, Gaara and Sai. So don't fight it."

Naruto flushed. He didn't understand most of what Neji was saying, but those last words… they were exactly the same; an echo of Sasuke's. 'Don't fight it.' He shivered and stepped back.

When he looked up at Neji, he realised that the boy's smirk was faltering.

Neji sub-consciously raised his hand, reaching for the blonde's face. That shiver had caused something inside him to flutter, like a sympathy-shiver. Was Naruto trembling in response to his confession of lustful desires? Maybe he could make the blonde his after all…

Abruptly, his hand stopped reaching for Naruto's shocked face and he visibly shook himself, scowling. Instead, he grabbed the boy's shirt and forcibly yanked him forwards. "What have you done to me, Uzumaki?" he asked, fiercely.

"Uh…" Naruto mumbled intelligently.

Neji's pale eyes flicked to the movement of Naruto's lips and his tongue darted out to moisten his own. It was an unconscious action. As soon as he realised what he'd done, he dropped Naruto and clutched his head with one hand, his brunette hair curtaining his face. He turned away.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Uzumaki," he spat, before storming off.

Naruto stood, holding the front door open and staring at the disappearing Hyuuga. He blinked and chewed his cheeks thoughtfully. That had been interesting. He scrunched up his face, trying to remember what the boy had said. It had been something about him trying to hold back and not lose control. His eyes widened slightly.

That was him trying not to lose control? "What if it's the same for the other three?" he said quietly, to nobody in particular.

"Oh," he breathed. His lips parted and his eyes widened further. "Of course… that's it."

He closed the front door slowly.

He understood it now. He understood why they wanted to be his partners for the biology project.

"They're all too damn proud!" He exclaimed, grinning at his sudden flash of brilliance and understanding (it doesn't happen often). "To just say they want me. No, they need it to be done 'in the name of the project'. So even though they're under the spell's influence, they still have to have control. They can't just come out and say they want me," he laughed. He placed a hand on his neck and another on his hip. "No matter how damn sexy I am!" he grinned cheekily to himself and began doing a little dance, wiggling his hips and laughing.

"Brat, are you talking to yourself?!" Tsunade shouted. "It's the first sign of madness, you know!"

Naruto didn't retort and only laughed louder. Maybe he was delirious. Maybe he _was _going mad.

* * *

The next day, Naruto tried to call Kiba again so that they could continue their previous conversation, but the boy had answered only to say he couldn't talk because Hinata was with him again and he was taking her out for the day. He'd hung up with a giddy "Tonight's the night, bro!". So Sunday passed, quite uneventfully, with Naruto growing ever more frustrated at his friend's lack of concern.

Then, finally, Monday morning came. And Naruto was having none of it.

"No! I don't wanna!" He shouted childishly, rolling over in bed and clamping his pillow down over his ears.

Kiba was standing beside Naruto's bed, desperately trying to pry his form out from under the covers.

"Come on, Naruto! Fucking get up!" he sounded agitated. He found Naruto's leg and began to pull, digging his heels into the ground for support. "You can't just stay in bed! You have to go to school!"

Kiba kept pulling, successfully removing the blonde's lower half from the bed. The top half, however, was still clinging to the headboard. He let go of the leg and put his hands on his knees, panting from exertion.

A small azure eye peeked out from beneath the pillow and gazed innocently up at Kiba. "Ne, Kiba, why don't you have a rest?" He lifted the covers with an arm and gestured to the space next to him. "It's nice and warm…" his one visible eyebrow waggled in invitation.

Kiba sighed, straightening up. "Okay, I guess I could rest for a bit." He moved forwards towards the open bed space, his face completely straight, until his knees were both resting on the bed and he was lowering himself down. Kiba's lips quirked in a mischievous smile and that was the only warning Naruto had before Kiba grabbed him and they both fell backwards out of bed.

"Gotcha, ya little fucker!" Kiba shouted in victory, arms clamped over the struggling blonde. "Give it up!"

"Okay, I give!" Naruto gasped. "Let go of me, you fuck head!" he freed his right arm and punched Kiba in the jaw, none too gently.

Kiba cried out and let go of his friend to clutch his reddening jaw. "Why, you little-!" he glared at Naruto, who was sitting on his backside laughing anxiously.

"Umm… sorry?"

Kiba growled.

"Hey, you were the one who was tackling me!"

"You idiot! That doesn't mean you can punch me!"

"It was instinct!"

"Like hell! Save it for someone who cares!

"If you don't care, then why are you here!?"

"I don't know!"

"BOYS!" Tsunade bellowed, drowning out their bickering. She stood towering over them and was pushing up her sleeves angrily. "BOTH OF YOU GET UP AND GO TO SCHOOL OR I'LL PUMMEL YOU."

"Y-yes, sir!" both boys cried in unison as they jumped up and scrambled to get out of the house, Naruto suddenly rid of his pajamas and completely dressed.

They ran out of the front door and continued running until they got to school.

Such was the fearsome power that was Tsunade.

* * *

"Please get off me," Naruto said, staring at the black bundle of hair latched around his waist.

The bell had just gone for third period and Naruto and the gang were on their way to Kakashi-sensei's lesson, when Naruto was attacked by an unexpected missile, causing a delay in the gang's journey. Iruka's lesson had already been, meaning the blonde was already in a delicate frame of mind. Today, Gaara had nonchalantly placed his hand on Naruto's thigh during the lesson, causing him to jump a mile into the air. Sasuke had seen the incident and had launched himself from his seat at Gaara and the two had begun a vicious fist fight on the floor, with Gaara clearly in the upper hand. They had both been sent outside, Sasuke with a bleeding nose and Gaara unscathed, leaving a smirking Neji and broadly smiling Sai.

"But you're so warm."

"I'm a mammal, of course I'm warm."

Kiba snickered.

"Tch, troublesome," Said Shikamaru, his hands in his pockets.

The bundle responded by merely snuggling deeper into Naruto's stomach with a low cat-like purr.

There was a moment of silence, disrupted only by Chouji's munching.

"Sai, get off me please," Naruto tried again.

His pleads, however, were obviously in vain as the black bundle failed to comply, leaving Naruto's cheeks burning indignantly.

There were sounds of scuffling behind them and Naruto turned slightly to see what it was.

"SAI IS HUGGING NARUTO-KUN!" Some random guy, who Naruto had never seen before in his life, shouted at the top of his lungs, and he began running full speed ahead towards Naruto. The ground began to rumble and the gang swayed slightly on their feet as a mob swiftly approached them, making war-like cries and screeches. Some of them even tripped over their feet in their haste and fell, lost in the crowd as they were trampled most likely to death.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed in horror, now desperately trying to loosen Sai's death grip on his waist. But Sai wouldn't budge. Naruto began to cry, waterfalls streaming down his face as he realised his demise. He looked helplessly at his friends who were all standing and staring at the oncoming mob in shock. Naruto also glanced at the crowd, which was merely 70 metres away from them now. He was certain he saw some of them gleefully wave chains and handcuffs in the air as they ran. He even heard someone crack a whip. He knew then that he was going to die.

"I love you guys," he whimpered, eyes closing in preparation for the assault. "Kiba, I leave my X-box to you. And Chouji… you can have my fridge. Shikamaru-"

"Shut up, you moron."

Naruto gasped and his eyes flew open. There was Shikamaru, having apparently snapped out of his shock and was trying to pull Sai off of Naruto. Lee, Chouji and Shino were also trying to help by taking hold of Sai's body and pulling him away from Naruto.

Meanwhile, Kiba was facing the mob in a beastly stance, banging his chest and growling and yipping at them, trying to intimidate them in the only way he knew how.

The mob only faltered for a second before charging even faster.

Kiba gave up and instead went to help his friends. Eventually, they managed to pull Sai off Naruto and Kiba carelessly flung him at the mob, who carried him above their heads like a God (because he'd touched Naruto).

They ran, sprinting as fast as they could to the same place as on Friday; the roof. Once they made it there, Lee and Shikamaru again tied the door shut with wire, while the others hid and recovered from the ordeal.

"Oh." _Huff. _"My." _Huff. _"God." Naruto gasped, clutching his sides. "That was too close. I nearly died!" He collapsed onto the ground, knees having had given way beneath him.

Chouji was already on the floor, lying on his back and gasping uncontrollably. "I can't deal with this," he wheezed.

"Neither can I," said Kiba miserably, joining them on the floor.

Shikamaru and Lee returned then from the roof door and slowly sat down themselves.

Shikamaru had a vein throbbing in his temple. "Naruto, you're becoming really troublesome to hang out with," he muttered, rubbing his head. "Next time I should just stay with Temari."

Naruto pouted. "Hey! That's not fair, you know it's not my fault!"

"Shikamaru is absolutely right, my friend," Lee exclaimed and jumped up, ever the bag of energy. "Even for me, that incident was taxing." He randomly plucked a hair from his head and waved it in Naruto's face. "See – a grey hair! You are robbing me of my youthfulness!" he wailed.

"…" Was Shino's contribution. And that was a lot, coming from him.

"Naruto," Kiba said, turning to the blonde. "You have to talk to Tsunade." Naruto began to shake his head but Kiba continued. "You have to! It's getting too stressful to constantly have to protect you."

Everyone made sounds of agreement. Naruto didn't say anything.

Shikamaru stood up and looked at his watch.

"It's been ten minutes. They should have calmed down by now," he said. "We should probably get going to lesson before Kakashi-sensei decides to give us detention."

With that, everyone stood up to leave for class. Everyone, except for Naruto.

"No way!" he shouted up at them, arms crossed. "Nuh-uh! I am _not_ going back in there!" he nodded his head towards the door. "I'll die!"

"Oh man, what a drag," Shikamaru groaned. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Kiba growled in exasperation. "Fine, whatever! You stay here, then! Fail Maths and see if I care."

Kiba turned and they all began to walk away from Naruto.

He jumped up, panicking. "No, wait! Don't leave me – I need you with me!" His arms bounced up and down in the air as he hopped from foot to foot. He was the spitting image of a Chibi Naruto having a tantrum.

"Sorry, Naruto," Kiba called behind him. "We can't all put our lives on hold to help you."

And with that they were gone, leaving a wailing Naruto in their wake, waterfalls streaming down his face again. He leaned against the concrete wall, and allowed himself to cry at the injustice of everything. After a while, the waterfalls stopped and Naruto was sniffing, hiccupping occasionally.

He sat down ungracefully with his legs sprawled out in front of him and began singing the song that Donkey had sung in the first Shrek movie. You know, the one that really annoyed Shrek? Oh wait, they all annoyed him.

"I'm all aloooooneee, there's no one here beside meeee," he hiccupped.

"Naruto."

Suddenly there was air against Naruto's neck and the temperature on the roof dropped a couple of degrees. He screamed, jumping away from the origin of the voice and turned himself around, on his hands on knees.

There, standing before him, Was Sabaku Gaara. His ice green eyes were staring straight into Naruto's wide cerulean ones, and his face was cold, all emotion locked away. His blood red hair lifted in a slight breeze and ruffled against the pale skin of his face. His stance was relaxed, but Naruto knew better than to let his guard down.

"G-Gaara?" he trembled, sitting back.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the redhead lowered himself to one knee in front of Naruto, his eyes full of danger and promise. Once he was level with the blonde, he gazed straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Today is my day," he murmured, eyes narrowing.

Naruto thought of the schedule Neji had given him and gulped. Yes, today was Gaara's turn.

As he looked into those chilling green eyes, Naruto felt his body go numb. This time, he knew for sure that he was going to die. The mob from earlier seemed a petty joke now as he was faced with Gaara.

_Why did my friends have to leave me, _he thought faintly, before Gaara's hands flashed forwards with inexplicable speed and grabbed the blonde.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Woot for my longest chappie yet! *waves flags and pops open champagne in celebration* I slept like zero hours last night because of watching Naruto Shippuden until ungodly hours, so I was practically dead writing this! Hope you appreciate my pain! **

**Anyway, nice little gaanaru chappie coming up next, I can't wait... kukukuku. **

**REVIEW!**** because I'll love you forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:****Yosh! I'm chuffed to bits with all the reviews I got from the last chapter! Thankyou sooo much :D This story is getting a much better response than I orginally anticipated, which is great because it really does give me that encouragement to stay focused. I'm sorry it's been a week since the last update, I wasn't going to leave it that long before I wrote another chapter. But since my last chappie I've had a breakup and I've been finding it really hard to be motivated in my writing, or in anything else. *sniffs* So I tried again today and it really helped to take my mind off things and into the world of yaoi, heh... Hope you guys enjoy reading my post-breakup yaoi!**

**Also, I'm going to France in a few days, for a couple of weeks, so I'll try to update again before I leave and I'll try to write a bit while I'm there too, but don't hold me to it! You may see me being inactive for a few weeks but don't despair! I fully intend on continuing this story. **

**Disclaimer:**** Sometimes I dream I own Naruto...**

* * *

•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.• -**(C** **h** a p **t e** r F i** v e)**- •._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•._.•

* * *

_As he looked into those chilling green eyes, Naruto felt his body go numb. This time, he knew for sure that he was going to die. The mob from earlier seemed a petty joke now as he was faced with Gaara. _

Why did my friends have to leave me_, he thought faintly, before Gaara's hands flashed forwards with inexplicable speed and grabbed the blonde._

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed through the pounding of his head was the thick, absolute darkness which engulfed him from all sides.

He also noticed a sharp pain in his neck and he groaned, but the sound came out muffled and he nearly gagged on the action. There was something in his mouth.

He tried to move his hands to his face, to tug at the thing in his mouth, but he felt restraints holding him back, keeping his hands tied above his head.

_Where am I? _Naruto wondered. His body felt cold, and with the pounding of his head and the pain in his neck he almost blacked out again, surrendering to the darkness which held more answers than reality. But his head simply lolled forwards and he groaned again as it stretched his sore muscles.

It was then that it hit him. The smell that was overpowering his one capable sense.

It was damp.

The damp, coupled with the cold, seeped in through his clothes and clung to his skin, awakening him from the drowsy fog. He blinked against the darkness and found his eyelashes brushing against the cloth which he now noticed tied around his head.

_What the fuck.. ?_ Naruto began to panic as his heart rose into his throat and he began to struggle weakly against the ties binding his hands together.

The last thing he could remember was him on the roof with Gaara. He could remember feeling scared, knowing that something unpleasant was about to happen. His friends had left him and gone to class. So where was he now?

"I see you're awake at last," murmured a quiet voice from in front of the blonde. Naruto stilled, recognition seizing him in a cold grip. That voice…

"I'm sorry about the restraints," he continued, "but I knew you'd resist. This is easier."

And then there was pressure against the back of his head and the cloth slowly slipped down Naruto's face. He blinked against the light which hit his eyes, momentarily blind. And then he saw him.

It was Gaara.

His face was smooth, impassive. His haunting green eyes stared intently at Naruto, the ghost of a question swimming beneath the surface. A question Naruto didn't know how to answer or even if he wanted to.

Gaara lifted the cloth away from Naruto and discarded it at his feet. The blonde's eyes followed this movement silently, still frozen in shock, and noticed the wet gravelly ground which he was currently sat on. He cautiously looked up and reviewed his surroundings, noting that they were in an alleyway. He recognised this place; he walked past it every day on his way to and from school. It was almost directly next to the school, with a row of houses beyond the alleyway walls and the school car park separating them.

He frowned slightly, still confused, and looked up at Gaara hesitantly.

Gaara saw the question in Naruto's eyes and leaned forward slightly so that his face was brushing Naruto's cheek.

"Nobody can disturb us here," he murmured. His breath warmed Naruto's ear and he shivered, suddenly unsure if it was indeed from fear.

_I should have just gone to class with my friends, _Naruto thought, weakly.

This was by far the worst situation he had gotten into since the love spell had failed.

And Naruto had no resolve whatsoever to do anything about it. Hell, he couldn't even if he wanted to! He was bound and gagged, in a damp and deserted alleyway, with Konoha High's most feared and mysterious student.

Naruto began to laugh. It was a high-pitched, hysterical sound which bubbled up around the gag in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the noise to stop, but it only retreated into a low whine.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Gaara still inches from his face. His head was tilted slightly to the side, and his eyes were studying Naruto's features in a clinical fashion.

He reached forward slowly with a pale hand and touched his fingertips to Naruto's cheeks, causing the noise to die down in the blonde's throat. His fingers glided down the lines of the scars and came to a stop at the corner of Naruto's quivering lips. He then traced the outline of his mouth, softly, eyes never leaving the blonde's face.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared back at Gaara. Those ice green eyes were drawing him in, rendering him weak and motionless.

_But why?_

Gaara's fingers left Naruto's lips and pushed themselves, still softly, into his hair. They wound around the blonde tufts, slightly damp with sweat, and he captured them in a loose fist. He did the same action with his other hand until both hands were now tangled in Naruto's hair.

_Why is he being so gentle? _

Naruto's breath faltered as Gaara tugged softly on his hair, pulling him closer. He stared deep into those green eyes, which held now a more prominent question, and he noted distantly that his mind was being left behind. He had no more thoughts. The indignation was gone, and for some bizarre reason… Naruto wanted to answer Gaara's question.

As soon as the realisation of this feeling hit him, Naruto's eyes flew open in shock. What was with him?! A second ago he was angry and absolutely fucking terrified of his predicament, and now he was almost accepting it… No, he was _welcoming _it!

_What is this feeling?!_

Gaara was still watching Naruto, but his calm expression was marred only by his eyes which were now half lidded, drinking in Naruto's every movement.

He continued to pull the blonde boy closer, until his eyes closed completely and his breath was mixing with Naruto's. His lips ghosted across tanned skin and his nose trailed the line of his jaw, where he stopped.

Naruto was frozen, not daring to allow himself movement. His body was reacting to this onslaught of sensations in a completely surprising manner, and he didn't trust what he might do if he gave himself freedom to move. In his mind he was still scared of the redhead before him, and _knew _that this behaviour was all down to a magical error, one which he had brought on himself.

However, his body told him that he didn't care. And for some reason, it was responding to Gaara's administrations.

_Why?!_

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he pressed the blonde closer to him and bit down on the soft skin of Naruto's jaw, eliciting a low moan from the boy as he threw his head back with parted lips.

"Gah- ahh," Naruto gasped around the cloth, and instantly hated himself for it.

His breath was laboured as Gaara continued to bite down on his skin, moving down his jaw and onto his neck, each bite harder than the one before.

Naruto gasped desperately each time he felt the sharp teeth puncture his skin, no doubt leaving tiny pricks of blood in their wake. The pain brought another feeling, one which Naruto was battling furiously as he shut his eyes tightly with a flushed face.

_No… _

Gaara's hands travelled down from the blonde hair and found their way to the hem of Naruto's shirt, tucking underneath the material.

_No, I'm not feeling this, this isn't – _"Nnngh," Naruto moaned loudly against his will as Gaara bit down on a certain spot on his collar bone, his cool hands pushing up against Naruto's stomach.

Gaara stilled his movements and lifted his head, pales eyes studying Naruto's flushed face. Slowly, he lowered his face back to the same spot, eyes never leaving Naruto's, and bit down again, even harder than before.

"Nnhgaah- ahh!" Naruto all but screamed as he arched into Gaara's form. His will power was rapidly fleeing from the scene, but Naruto still fought to maintain it. He clenched his fists behind his head and bit down hard on the cloth inside his mouth as he felt Gaara lap up his blood with a soft tongue, trying to ignore the pressure building inside his pants.

_No, fucking god dammit!_

He whimpered as Gaara's fingers found his nipples and gently began caressing them.

_I'm fucking straight! STRAIGHT!_

His eyes snapped open, and he was about to shove against the weight of Gaara's body when his eyes met ice green orbs, blazing with a sudden desire.

And then instead, Gaara was pushing _his _weight against Naruto, backing them both up against a wall. Naruto felt the cloth being tugged from his mouth and then it was gone, discarded along with the blindfold. Lips, soft and warm and anything but gentle now, crashed against Naruto's and any kind of resolve Naruto had managed to salvage was again lost to him. This time, it would be irretrievable.

Naruto's eyes became lidded as he subconsciously returned the movements of lips against his mouth. He whimpered when Gaara bit down on his lower lip, again drawing blood, but he really fucking did not care anymore.

_To hell with it, _he thought, and blindly began pressing himself against Gaara's body, parting his lips at request and allowing the warm tongue to dart inside his mouth. Their tongues brushed against each other and the battle for dominance was over before it had even started as Gaara easily overpowered the blonde.

The kiss deepened as Gaara was suddenly in Naruto's lap, pushing the blonde's bound hands further up behind him against the wall. His nails dug into the skin of Naruto's wrists as he held them there, and Naruto whined desperately. His mind was an incoherent mess. He could no longer think straight and for the life of him could not remember why he had feared this situation. All he could do was respond earnestly to the lips moving roughly against his own, almost mirroring the desire he felt resonating from the redhead.

Gaara's nails dragged down Naruto's arms, leaving harsh red claw marks, before they stopped at the blonde's shoulders and found purchase in the skin there.

With pain searing in his arms, neck and shoulders, Naruto bucked blindly against Gaara's weight, the pressure in his pants building unbearably.

And then instantly, Gaara was off him and standing before him once again. His hands lay limply at his sides, claws seemingly retracted, and he stared at Naruto with tousled hair and a barely flushed face.

Naruto blinked at the sudden loss of heat and pressure on top of him and bit his lip, wincing when his teeth snagged on a cut.

He looked at Gaara. His first impression was that the boy looked beautifully aroused and that he wanted him back in his lap, so that they could continue…

But then sense slowly reformed itself in his mind and his eyes widened slowly as they became unglazed. All of a sudden, he remembered everything and felt his cheeks burn. This time, though, it was for the shame of his actions.

_Why had I acted like that? _He thought, blinking at the ground in confusion.

He heard a noise and raised his head to glance at the redheaded boy standing in front of him. Gaara was turned slightly, his head raised to the sky as if he had heard something in the distance.

"School is over," he murmured. His voice was normal (well, as normal as a dangerously psychotic person could be), with no hint of what had just transpired. Naruto resented him for it.

"It is time for us to go."

And with that, he began walking away from the blonde, towards the mouth of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, hesitant but angry.

Gaara stilled, stopping in a patch of sunlight near to the end of the alleyway. The brightness of the sun illuminated his hair, making it seem like a mass of scarlet curls, rather than the red of blood. His alabaster skin glowed in the light, along with his ice green eyes which were now gazing back at Naruto. A breeze lifted his tousled scarlet hair and swept it into his face but he made no effort to right it.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. He was a sight to behold.

"You… haven't untied me," He said quietly, referring to his bound arms.

Gaara merely gazed back at him before answering.

"It's interesting, Naruto," he murmured and the breeze carried the words to the blonde.

"Most people fear pain and shy away from it, but you seem to like it."

Naruto recoiled, reminded of his response to Gaara's inflictions.

"I think," Gaara continued, deadly quiet, "that I have found a way to activate the stimulus."

And then he turned around again and stepped out of the sunlight, leaving the alleyway and Naruto behind as he disappeared.

Naruto furrowed his brows.

"What the fuck did that mean?" He muttered.

"Was this-" and then he began sputtering in realisation.

"That bastard," Naruto huffed. "He only wanted to figure out the first step to our project!"

He pouted. "But I guess I already knew what that…"

_So why do I care? Why do I feel like this? _

He ground his teeth angrily and narrowed his eyes. "I don't care," he spat. "I'm not ashamed of anything."

His anger became more profound as he realised that his hands were still bound.

"That prick didn't even untie me!" he wailed.

He shakily got himself to his feet without the help of his hands and stood, his arms twisted behind him.

"Argh, what the fuck!" He shouted with a scrunched up face.

He then stomped his way home with his arms held behind his back and his clothes rumpled, muttering under his breath and completely oblivious to the looks he received along the way.

* * *

When Naruto finally managed to push on the door handle using his chin and swing the door open, he was immediately aware of the five extra people in his hallway. There stood Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino and Chouji, along with his grandma Tsunade who was looking at him with blazing eyes.

They were quiet instantly, obviously having been in a very important and heated conversation, and all eyes were turned to him.

"What the fuck man," Kiba said, startled, "What happened to you?!"

But Naruto ignored him, and instead was looking at his grandma fearfully as she came walking towards him with her fists raised.

"Baa-chan?"

"BAKA!" She screamed, and Naruto whimpered, trying to edge to the side.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, you little shit!"

And then her fist was swinging towards Naruto, causing him to jump quickly backwards. Without the help of his arms, he yelped and swiftly lost his balance and he tumbled backwards, right before Tsunade's fist collided with his cheek and sent him crashing to the floor, where he lay twisted and bleeding. He hadn't thought today could get any worse, but apparently it could.

He stared up at his grandma, who was towering over him and breathing heavily, her fists still clenched.

"Start talking," she said threateningly, "Now."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** yay! Gaanaru! And Naruto enjoyed it! Haha, bet you didn't see that coming, suckers! kukukuku...**

**But now the gang is at his house and Tsunade is angry... I wonder why ... ? **

**Naruto: I fucking hate you.**

**Author: Shut up and love me, dammit!**

**Naruto: Why?! You put me through hell!**

**Author: Don't pretend you didn't love it! Everyone knows you love the attention, you little whore. **

**Naruto: Fuck off! **

**Author: Make me.**

**HAH. REVIEW. **


End file.
